sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Atarashi no Kimi
Atarashi no Kimi (新しいあなた; A New You) is a coupling song from Tsumetai Bara. It is written by Sora. Single Information |-|Normal Edition = # Tsumetai Bara # Atarashi no Kimi # One／Two／Three # Tsumetai Bara (Off Vocal) # Atarashi no Kimi (Off Vocal) # One／Two／Three (Off Vocal) |-|Special Edition = # Tsumetai Bara # Atarashi no Kimi # One／Two／Three # The Wasteland's Miracle - Lily Shirogane the 10th # Hello New World - Madoka Amahane the 6th # Adult Mode - Mikuru Natsuki the 8th # Tsumetai Bara (Off Vocal) # Atarashi no Kimi (Off Vocal) # One／Two／Three (Off Vocal) Featured Members 3 Members; Solo Center Center: Successors: , Lyrics |-|English= Now...all the things unknown to me are known However, my heart is still fuzzy and a flutter Hey, do you know why? Only that reason, I still don't know Tell me, you answer to this Life isn't special, But, if you try, Maybe, just maybe, that may change.. Wait for that correct time. The days go by, Everything changes, The only things which doesn't is yourself, A New You, Is it even there? I'm waiting, For that day, That timing, For the time in which, You and I are reborn Or possibly not? A New You Those words, I still don't understand But, I'll still wait, Because it's precious, That new me, And that new you are both precious. Everyone is precious, You, will you wait for me? If you can, wait for me. Wait for that correct time, Hey, it alright, right? Just a little longer, That new me, That new you, Its the same... Now, I fully understand, The things that didn't change, No wait, the person that didn't change, Just wait a little longer, The New You |-|Kanji= 今、私には未知のものはすべて知られている しかし、私の心はまだあいまいでフラッター こんにちは、なぜあなたは知っていますか？ その理由だけで、私はまだ知りません 教えてください、あなたはこれに答えます 人生は特別ではありません、 しかし、試してみると、 多分、それは変わるかもしれません.. その正しい時間を待ってください。 日が経ちます、 すべてが変わる、 あなた自身ではない唯一のものは、 新しいあなた、 それもありますか？ 私は待っています、 その日のために、 そのタイミング、 その間、 あなたと私は生まれ変わります それともない？ 新しいあなた それらの言葉、 まだわからない しかし、 私はまだ待つよ 貴重だから その新しい私、 そして、その新しいあなたは二人とも貴重です。 誰もが貴重です、 あなた、私を待ってくれますか？ 可能であれば、私を待ってください。 その正しい時間を待って、 こんにちは、大丈夫ですね。 もう少しだけ その新しい私、 その新しいあなた、 それは同じだ... 今、私は完全に理解しています、 変わらなかったこと ちょっと待って、変わらなかった人、 もう少し待って 新しいあなた |-|Romaji= Ima...wakatenai no koto wa akiraka Dekedo, kokoro wa mada moya moya Nee, wakateru no? Ano riyuu wa, mada wakanai Oshiete, kimi no kaito Jinsei wa tokubetsu janai, Daga, tameshite mitara, Tabun, tabun dake, kawaru wa... Matete, tadashii no jikan. Hi wa kawateru, Zenbun no jinsan wa kawaru, Kawate nai wa ibun dake, Atarashi no Kimi, Iru no? Materu wa, Ano hi, Ano jikan, Ano toki wa, Kimi to Jibun umekawari Nai no kana? Atarashi no Kimi Ano kotoba, Mada wakatenai Daga, Materu wa, Taisetsu dakara, Ano atarashi no jibun, Atarashi no kimi mo taisetsu. Minna wa taisetsu, Kimi, watashi to meteru wa dekiru? Dekiru tara, watashi to mate. Matete, ano tadashii no jikan, Nee, daijobu desshou? Ato sukoshi dake, Ano atarashi no watashi, Atarashi no kimi, Onaji wa... Ima, imi to wakateru, Kawaranakata no koto, Iya, kawaranakata no hito wa kimi Matete, jibun no... Atarashi no Kimi |-|Character Parts = Atarashi no Kimi Ano kotoba, Mada wakatenai Daga, Materu wa, Taisetsu dakara, Ano atarashi no jibun, Atarashi no kimi mo taisetsu. Ima, imi to wakateru, Kawaranakata no koto, Matete, jibun no... Atarashi no Kimi Trivia *In the roleplay, the song is supposedly written by Mion Amagawa. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Cute Songs Category:Singles Category:Tsumetai Bara Category:Icy Roses Category:Music